Younger Again
by Sakurastar0660
Summary: This is a short fanfic I'm doing for Nile'sDaughter's and my big x-over. My OC, Sakura, has become 16 again and is attending Coronado High School in Colorado Springs. She has to relearn everything, including her powers and her past. T rated to be safe
1. New School Term, New People, 1st hour

"Can I help you hun?" the lady behind the front desk asked me in a Southern accent.

"Yes. I'm here to pick up my schedule."

The lady, Mrs. Lacy, turned to her computer.

"Name hun."

"Um… Terra… Gibbs." I nervously said as she entered "my name" into the computer.

My fingers tapped silently on the counter as she looked through the records.

"Alright. Birthday hun."

"October 31, 1993"

"Age"

"16"

"Grade"

"11th"

"Alright hun. You are good to go." She printed out my schedule and handed me a school map. "The bell is going to ring in a moment, so you best find you first class, hun."

"Ok, thank you."

I left the office just as the bell rang. I looked at my schedule. First class: U.S Gov. with Mrs. Haffley in room 254. I looked at the map.

"The new wing?" I asked myself, before running into someone.

"I'm sorry, I-" I looked up at a black haired boy with blue-green eyes. "I-I just got- lost"

"You're new here, aren't you?"

I nodded.

"I'm James." He held out his hand.

"Terra" I shook his hand.

"Where are you headed to?"

"Um…"

"May I?" he asked, gesturing to my schedule.

I gave him it.

"Ah, US Gov. Honors. Same here. I'll walk with you there."

"Um…ok."

"So, where are you from?"

"Colorado."

"Ah, a native."

"Yeah."

Then, acquired silence, something I don't like. _Think of something to say._ I told myself. _Don't you think I don't know that?_

"Here we are."

I saw James holding the door open for me. I slightly blushed and entered the room.

"Thank you." I said.

It was your typical classroom, I guess. There were desks with the chairs attached to them, a teacher's desk, a podium, a projector, a TV, and a cabinet in the back. Posters and pictures covered the walls. James walked over to the teacher. I haven't fully looked him until now. A black-blue plaid backpack, skinny jeans that were sagged, a Kingdom Hearts shirt, a black jacket, a blue and black shoes.

"Mrs. Haffley," the teacher looked at him. "This is a new student, Terra."

Mrs. Haffley stood up and came over to me.

"Nice to meet you Terra." We shook hands.

"Let's see. I'll put you here." She pointed to the first desk in the middle row. "James is right behind you."

"Ok." I set my backpack next to my desk and sat down. James sat in his seat. More students began coming in.

"So…" I said, unsure of what to say.

"A few things you should know about Mrs. Haffley:

If she picks on you, that's good. The day she stops picking on you is the day you should worry.

She loves Penn. State.

Stay on her good side"

"I'll try to remember that." I said as the bell rang.

I noticed that all the students were in their seats.

"Alright class, let's get started."


	2. 2nd Hour

"Is it a good thing if my hand is numb?" I asked James, nicknamed J.J., as we left history.

"I don't think so."

"That was a lot of notes. And on the first day to."

"She usually doesn't give us that many notes."

"But we are an honors class." I reminded him.

"True."

"So, English next?"

"Yup."

"Sounds like fun" I said.


	3. 3rd Hour

"That's was not fun." I stormed out of the classroom.

"But I thought you said you liked to write."

"I do, just not….a report on a non-fiction book and writing non-fiction crap!"

We headed down the stairs and went outside.

"Yo J.J.!"

We stopped and turned around to see a guy stop next to J.J.

"Alex! Where have you been?" they shook hands.

"I've been busy."

Looking at these two standing next to each other, you would say that they were brothers.

"And it looks like you have been busy to." Alex said, gesturing to me, in which I was rather a little too close to J.J.

I took a step away.

"Oh, no Alex. This is the new girl, Terra. We have the same classes, right?" he turned to look at me, but I was already several feet away. J.J. and Alex ran to catch up with me.

"So, Terra, do you like videogames?" Alex asked.

"If I have time I might play." I replied, opening the door to the "Tech. Building"

"What games do you play?"

"It varies: Kingdom Hearts, World of Warcraft, Final Fantasy; it just depends on what kind of mood I'm in and what I feel like playing."

J.J. and Alex looked at each other with…happy? looks. We, Alex included, entered the Family & Consumer Science classroom.

"So, Alex, are you taking Pro Start this period?"

"Yeah."

The bell rang and the teacher, Mrs. Price, told everyone to sit down. She took attendance, told us we were going to bake cookies and/or a cake and put us into kitchens. J.J., Alex, and I were in kitchen 7. I immediately examined our kitchen.

"It's just like any other kitchen." Alex said.

"What is the assignment again?"

"To make cookies and/or a cake. We can make any kind we want."

I pulled out equipment and preheated the oven. I put on a waist apron and washed my hands. Then, I began to crack eggs and separate the whites from the yolks, putting the whites into the blender and putting it on high.

"Mind telling us what you are doing?" J.J. asked

"Keep an eye on the mixer." I said, heading into the pantry.

I grabbed the remaining ingredients. I was heading out when I ran into someone. _Why does this keep happening to me?_ I asked myself.

"You ok?"

I saw the other person, a girl with short, red-orange hair, bend down to help me.

"Um, yeah. I'm fine." I stood up, holding my ingredients. "I'm Terra, by the way."

"Jackie."

"I should be getting back to my kitchen."

"Ok."

I went into my kitchen and placed the ingredients on the counter. I checked the mixer and added the liquid ingredients and turned the mixer on high until it was fluffy. Then, I took off the mixer and gently folded in the dry ingredients.

"Can one of you go into the pantry and get a bunt-cake pan?"

"Ok." Alex went into the pantry and came back with the pan, which surprised me.

I poured the batter into the pan, set the timer, and put the pan into the oven. I collected all of the dishes and put them into the sink. I was about to wash them when Alex grabbed my arm. I turned to face him.

"What?"

"J.J. and I will clean up." He said.

"You sure you guys got it?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." I took off my apron, put it in the dirty bin, and sat down.

I watched them as they washed, dried, and put away the dishes. A slight smile crossed my face. I got up and went over to the teacher.

"Mrs. Price? I have a question."


	4. 4th Hour

The bell rang, dismissing 3rd hour. Alex stayed in the Tech. Building while J.J. and I headed to the Main Building Spanish.

"So, how long have you known Alex?"

"Oh, gosh. Probably since the 1st grade."

"10 years? That's a long time."

"Well, Alex and I are practically brothers."

_Flashback._

_ "You want to know something John?" I asked John. _

_ "What?" _

_ "We are like a family; you, Teyla, Ronon, Rodney, Carson, my siblings, and I."_

_ "Why do you say that?" _

_ "We act like one. You and Rodney bicker like brothers. You two are practically brothers." _

_End flashback._

I looked at J.J. and he looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"I'm fine."

"Ok. Well, here's our next class; Spanish with Mrs. Dallam."

We entered the class.

"¡Hola!" Sinora Dallam greeted us.

"¡Hola!" I replied.


	5. Lunch, 5th Hour

"Hurry if you want to stand a chance of getting any of the good stuff." J.J. said as he entered the cafeteria. He turned around to see me leaving. "Where are you going?"

"You coming?" I said, heading to the parking lot.

J.J. hesitated for a moment before following me. I got out my keys and unlocked my car the Carlisle let me borrow. J.J. stopped a few feet away and stood there, staring.

"What?" I asked him, throwing my stuff into the trunk.

"This-this is y-you car?"

"What, you've never seen an Aston Martin V12 Vanquish before?"

He shook his head.

"Do you like Chipotle?"

He nodded. I sighed.

"Then put you stuff in the trunk, close it, and get in." I said, getting into the driver seat.

He quickly put his stuff into the trunk and got in.

"This is one good burrito." J.J. said, stuffing his mouth.

"Chipotle makes some of the best burritos and tacos."

We sat on the bleachers near the football field. We were waiting for our 5th our class, Rocky Mt. High, to begin. I bought J.J. lunch and he was going to pay me back. I noticed a guy coming towards us.

"Is that the TA?" I asked J.J.

He turned around and looked at him.

"Oh, yeah. That's Mix-Master Mark."

"Mix-Master Mark?" I took a bite out of one of my tacos.

"It's his nickname, like J.J. is mine."

"Hey J.J.!" Mark called. "Are you going to give me some of that?" he set his bag next to ours and sat on the row below us.

"Get your own man." J.J. took a bit out of his burrito.

"Here." I held another burrito in Marks face. He took it and began eating.

"What's your name?" Mark asked.

"Terra."

"I'm-"

"I know who you are, Mark."

He seemed a little confused before realizing that J.J. probably told me.

"So, Mix-Master, what are we doing in Rocky Mt.?" J.J. asked.

"We are playing games to get to know each other and remember each others name." Mark took another bite of his burrito.

"When do we actually get to climb?" J.J. eagerly wanted to know.

"Not until next two weeks or so."

The bell rang, cutting off J.J.

_And let the games begin._ I thought to myself.


	6. 6th Hour

I stood in front of the whiteboard, staring at it. I was alone, as I had Physics 6th hour and J.J. had Chemistry. The teacher, Mr. Hugill, had written an equation on the board about time travel and teleporting. He left the room to get something. I set my bag down, grabbed a marker and began fixing his equation. I heard someone else come into the room, but I ignored it. I scribbled down equations as fast as I could. Once I was done, I took a step back and looked it over.

"Are you a secret genius?"

I turned to look at the person talking. A guy with a red-black over shirt, red undershirt, blue jeans, glasses, and teeny shoes was standing next to my bag.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"Are you a secret genius or something?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Mr. Hugill has been working on that for at least a year and we have been helping him. You come in and did it in a minute."

"Oh, well…"

"I'm Brian." He said.

"Terra."

"Terra…Gibbs?"

"You know me?"

"I know of you. There have been rumor flying around about you, 'The girl who knows everything.'"

A slight blush began.

"Well, I don't know _everything_." I sat down and he sat next to me. "Hold on," I looked at him. "You understood that?" I pointed to my equation.

"Mostly."

"So, then you have heard of space travel right?"

"Yeah."

"How about nan-nites?"

"Only that they are a flaw."

"Oh really? I beg to differ."


End file.
